His' Madness
by Huntsmaster
Summary: Ash's madness is returning, the grow slowly starts to notice. An unknown terrorist bombs the DWMA while the militia known as the Alchemists start to conspire against Lord Death. Liz abandons Ash and Ash goes for Maka to be stopped by Soul. Death wants to know more and Maka starts to resent Ash. I don't own Soul Eater. KidxLiz MakaxSoul This is a sequel to The New Kid. Please review
1. Misery

_Death Room_

Lord Death called Maka's team into the Death Room. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Ash all lined up in front of Lord Death, Stein and, Spirit.

"I am glad you are all here," Lord Death started, "Because of the fact that there is most likely a militia conspiring against the DWMA, again, I am going to send you to the facility the Ash was held in. If you are all up to the mission, you will be sent there immediately." Everybody nodded.

"Our group is ready to go." Maka said. Ash looked down and then spoke.

"I am going to have to decline the mission." Everyone looked at Ash. "I still am not mentally and physically fit to do this mission. Plus I have some things to do."

"I can see that a justifiable reason." Lord Death said. "You may be excused, Ash." Kid narrowed his gaze on Ash as he walked out of the Death Room. Kid knew that Ash had recovered from the Death of his partners so something wasn't right. Kid dismissed the thought.

Maka led the group out of the room and out of the DWMA. She could tell Black*Star was eager to go. Maka started walking when she was caught by Soul.

"Hey, what's up, Soul?" Maka asked.

"I think Ash's madness may be returning. I saw Kid looking at Ash suspiciously; that must mean something's wrong. Would you mind keep him a eye on him with me." Soul looked at Maka gently, Maka blushed and turned away.

"Sure." Maka said, "Lets go everybody!" Maka said having the rest of the group get going so they could finish the mission by dark.

_Ash's apartment_

Ash got home and took his jacket and arm braces off. He went into the bathroom and took off his shirt. Ash looked in the mirror running his hand over the massive scars on his rib cage. He remembered the horror of removing his broken ribs and replacing them with steel beams. Ash wondered how he didn't die and the unimaginable pain. But much was the pain of killings his partners with his own hands.

Ash put his v-neck back on and then went to the fridge and took out a beer. He new it was illegal and usually didn't drink, but he always kept a six-pack in the fridge just in case. Ash gripped the top and opened it. He then went into his room and sat down on his bed in the dark facing the mirror. He took a long drink and them let his arm go slack spilling a little. He slumped over then faced the mirror looking at his own sorrowful face.

"Happy birth-day to me." Ash said. The 18-year-old took another drink then looked down. He gripped the top of the glass bottle so hard. It broke in his hand puncturing his flesh making him bleed rapidly.

"GAH!" Ash yelled. He started to cry as he removed the glass shards from his hand. He thought of how horrible his life had been but, Madeline and April, his former partners, made it all better until he killed them. He then had fallen in love to have his heart broken. It hurt too much.

He walked into the kitchen preparing to end his life. His life had been consumed by absolute misery, anger, and loss. He set down the knife, tears streaming down his face. Ash disgusted himself for not being such a pussy not being able to end it.

Ash thought of Liz but knew that he had no chance with her. Anger filled him as he thought of the man who stole Liz: Death the Kid. He hated him but knew he couldn't openly express it. Liz not leaving Kid for him angered Ash. He then thought how he could make disorder and chaos to the DWMA and its denizens. He would make them suffer like he had suffered. No one could suffer like he did but he would make them suffer none the less.

Ash was too drunk to do anything now. He broke some more empty beer bottles and then passed out on the floor.

_Kid's Mansion_

Kid had ordered pizza and everybody waited anxiously for the pizza to arrive. Black*Star complained about how a 'big man' needed big food so he could recharge from the mission.

"Black*Star," Tsubaki said, "You were the one who complained about having to much energy and not being able to use it because we didn't have to fight anybody."

"Silence! The great Black*Star demands to be heard." Black*Star said standing on the table. Everybody looked at him with a bored stare waiting for the pizza. When they heard the doorbell ring everyone pushed past Black*Star to open the door. Spirit was standing at the door looking very grim.

_Outside the DWMA_

Kid looked in utter horror at the DWMA; an explosion had occurred on the right side of the DWMA- only the right side. Kid dropped to his knees and started crying. As usual, Liz and Patty had to go and comfort Kid from passing out.

"What happened?!" Maka asked Stein who was staring at the DWMA.

"Someone snuck into the DWMA and then planted a bomb in the right side of the school. Almost a foot away from the end of the blast radius the terrorist left a note saying how we must suffer, signed the Huntsmaster." Stein said. "We have a crew going through the rubble to assess the damage."

"Maka," Soul said. "Common, lets go home. We'll come back in the morning." Maka smile and walked home with Soul. Soul also smiled at the thought of how close he was to Maka and little did he know the feeling was mutual. Maka leaned against Soul as they walked home.


	2. Conspiracy

_Ash's apartment_

Ash awoke with a hangover. His head rang with pain as it bounced around in his skull. He couldn't quite see straight and bumped into walls trying to get to the bathroom and find his aspirin. He took a handful knowing he would suffer from the OD later.

Ash left off his arm braces and jacket and then walked into his room. He looked in the mirror and then straightened his hair when he heard much commotion outside. He looked out the window and saw that the DWMA had been bombed.

Ash quickly ran to the steps to see Maka and Soul holding hand and Kid and Liz holding hands all looking at the damaged building. HE frowned at the sight of their bliss. He had thought that if he couldn't get Liz he might try Maka and he liked her too, maybe even secretly more than a friend. He knew that he would be alone.

Ash walked up next to Maka.

"Hey Maka," he asked, "What the hell happened here."

"The DWMA was bombed by an unknown terrorist." Maka said gravely.

"Do you think it was the group that Dwight was working for?" Ask asked.

"Most likely." Kid said from Ash's right. Kid narrowed his eyes on Ash again. Ash looked back in a way that looked like genuine anger and confusion.

"We need to be on guard," Ash said, "If they're going to strike, they're going to strike while we're down." Maka and Kid nodded. When they reopen the school I'm going to search the debris for anything that might find the cause of this." Ash walked off into the city.

_Unknown location_

"I'm going to have to congratulate you on the successful bombing of the DWMA. Another step closer to the goal of our cause." The man said. He was a fit man dressed in a long hunters coat lined with fur. Wearing combat boots over the bottoms of his jeans he looked like a woods man. He bore a mask over his face with two small rectangular eyeholes not allowing you to view his eyes. The steel grey mask had three scars, all directly next to each other, going vertical across the mask like an animal had scratched.

The man next to him standing within the shadows was invisible to the man dressed as a woodsman.

"It was nothing… um, what's your name."

"Huntsmaster." He answered in a calm voice. The mask apparently had a voice distorter on it thus the voice sounded like he was a demon.

A man dressed in a black suit and grey tie stood in the corner of the dark room. He looked very worn and tired but with the build of a guy of about 30 and ripped. His hair was short and kind of wild, black with streaks of grey. He then looked at the Huntsmaster.

"Your very optimistic." The man in the suit said in a rough voice.

"It depends if the glass was half full to start with, Breen." The Huntsmaster said. The man in the shadows looked down and began to speak.

"Let me remind you, Huntsmaster, that you are not an actual part of the Alchemists and that while we wouldn't want to, you might force us to cut our losses." The Huntsmaster hesitated.

"So what do you want me to do?" He finally said.

"Leave, before we make you." Breen said. Breen started to walk towards the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster began to poise himself. "My I kill him?" Breen asked the man in the shadows.

"If you can." The shady man said then leaving the large conference room. Breen and Huntsmaster were then alone.

"Good," Huntsmaster said. "We're alone. I may now show my Soul Resonance." From outside the conference room all the mysterious man could feel was the instant affect of Huntsmaster's Soul Resonance was the disappearance of Breen's Soul. The man within the shadows smiled.

"Hey!" Huntsmaster called to him from down the hall, "May our plans work together but not us." They both walked off in different directions, smiling, knowing that they would be the end of the DWMA and the creators of a new era.


	3. Disclosed Locations

**Well sorry I haven't been talking to the fans. Anyway poor Ash. Please respond and give any advise or things you might want to read in the story.**

_Ash's apartment_

Ash awoke with a hangover. His head rang with pain as it bounced around in his skull. He couldn't quite see straight and bumped into walls trying to get to the bathroom and find his aspirin. He took a handful knowing he would suffer from the OD later.

Ash left off his arm braces and jacket and then walked into his room. He looked in the mirror and then straightened his hair when he heard much commotion outside. He looked out the window and saw that the DWMA had been bombed.

Ash quickly ran to the steps to see Maka and Soul holding hand and Kid and Liz holding hands all looking at the damaged building. HE frowned at the sight of their bliss. He had thought that if he couldn't get Liz he might try Maka and he liked her too, maybe even secretly more than a friend. He knew that he would be alone.

Ash walked up next to Maka.

"Hey Maka," he asked, "What the hell happened here."

"The DWMA was bombed by an unknown terrorist." Maka said gravely.

"Do you think it was the group that Dwight was working for?" Ask asked.

"Most likely." Kid said from Ash's right. Kid narrowed his eyes on Ash again. Ash looked back in a way that looked like genuine anger and confusion.

"We need to be on guard," Ash said, "If they're going to strike, they're going to strike while we're down." Maka and Kid nodded. When they reopen the school I'm going to search the debris for anything that might find the cause of this." Ash walked off into the city.

_Unknown location_

"I'm going to have to congratulate you on the successful bombing of the DWMA. Another step closer to the goal of our cause." The man said. He was a fit man dressed in a long hunters coat lined with fur. Wearing combat boots over the bottoms of his jeans he looked like a woods man. He bore a mask over his face with two small rectangular eyeholes not allowing you to view his eyes. The steel grey mask had three scars, all directly next to each other, going vertical across the mask like an animal had scratched.

The man next to him standing within the shadows was invisible to the man dressed as a woodsman.

"It was nothing… um, what's your name."

"Huntsmaster." He answered in a calm voice. The mask apparently had a voice distorter on it thus the voice sounded like he was a demon.

A man dressed in a black suit and grey tie stood in the corner of the dark room. He looked very worn and tired but with the build of a guy of about 30 and ripped. His hair was short and kind of wild, black with streaks of grey. He then looked at the Huntsmaster.

"Your very optimistic." The man in the suit said in a rough voice.

"It depends if the glass was half full to start with, Breen." The Huntsmaster said. The man in the shadows looked down and began to speak.

"Let me remind you, Huntsmaster, that you are not an actual part of the Alchemists and that while we wouldn't want to, you might force us to cut our losses." The Huntsmaster hesitated.

"So what do you want me to do?" He finally said.

"Leave, before we make you." Breen said. Breen started to walk towards the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster began to poise himself. "My I kill him?" Breen asked the man in the shadows.

"If you can." The shady man said then leaving the large conference room. Breen and Huntsmaster were then alone.

"Good," Huntsmaster said. "We're alone. I may now show my Soul Resonance." From outside the conference room all the mysterious man could feel was the instant affect of Huntsmaster's Soul Resonance was the disappearance of Breen's Soul. The man within the shadows smiled.

"Hey!" Huntsmaster called to him from down the hall, "May our plans work together but not us." They both walked off in different directions, smiling, knowing that they would be the end of the DWMA and the creators of a new era.


	4. Out of Hand

**This does have a truth of dare scene but its not going to be a lemon again- for now. **

_Outside DWMA_

"Lets go to my house for truth or dare!" Maka said. Everybody replied with a 'yeah' or 'yes'. When they arrived at Maka's house they all went into the living room at sat down at the living room table.

"Ok, I'll start by asking some one." Maka said. "Ash." She said. Maka was about to ask him to do something sexual but everyone was in a couple even Patty who was with a boy named Mitchell. They called Mitchell over whenever they did group thing but he wasn't a meister or weapon.

Maka thought if she didn't ask Ash to do something that she had to give a very mean dare. "Ash, I dare you drink a bottle of beer in under three seconds."

"I don't usually drink but OK. It'll be easy." Ash said getting a beer from the fridge. The others looked at Maka confused that she'd give such an easy dare.

"But," Maka continued, "If you can't, then you have to drink ten more bottles of beer straight down." At that statement Ash looked a little nervous. He then got the rest of the beer from the fridge and prepared himself. Maka got a stopwatch from her room.

"Ready?" Maka asked.

"Yeah." Ash said starting to drink furiously as Maka started the stopwatch. "Done." He said. No one there had seen some drink that fast before.

"Sorry," Maka said sarcastically, "3 24." Maka stated. Ash looked at her in confusion.

"Fuck." Ash said. He walked over to the beer and drank the first one. Then, ten beers later Ash stood wobbly and panting as he finished the last bottle. "Gah. That hurt like hell."

"You're still sober?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, but I'll still get a hangover." Ash couldn't believe he hadn't gotten a time under three seconds. He went over and sat at the counter. He tilted his head and caught something out of the corner of his eye…

"OK, it seems Ash needs to rest for a bit so Black*Star you can ask the dare." Maka said.

"Yeah," Black said grinning, "Kid, you have to let Patty cut you're hair."

"Damn you Black*Star." Kid got up and gave the scissors to Patty. She cut happily and humming as she gave Kid the worst hair cut possible. Bald spots and uneven ends everywhere, every person there laughed until Kid saw his own reflection.

"GAHHH!" Kid screamed. His face immediately exploded in blood as he passed out on the floor twitching. "I dare Soul to go make out with Blair. You don't have to sleep with her, just tongue." Kid said before passing out."

"MAAAKKKAA!" Ash yelled. Ash shoved the stopwatch in Maka's face. "Do you see this Maka?! THIS SAYS 2 SECONDS AND 82 MILISECONDS!" Ash's eyes burned with anger as he stared down Maka.

"I'm sorry," Maka said sheepishly, "I couldn't resist."

"WELL-" Ash then dropped to the floor looking very dead. Liz rush to him checking his breathing and pulse.

"He's ok." Liz said. "Lets just leave him here to rest. But anyway, lets continue with the dares. Soul, go find Blair…" None of them could find Blair until they found Soul on top of Blair in Maka's room.

"GAH!" Maka said.

"Hi Maka." Blair said.

"Sorry Blair got to go!" Soul said hastily getting up then falling over.

"Aww…" Blair said. "Another time then?" Blair called to Soul as he left the room.

"Wow," said Black*Star, "You guys were really getting at it. HAHAHAHAH."

"Makaaaaaaaa… CHOP!" Maka chopped Black*Star in the back of the head making him slouch over in pain. "OK, Soul's turn."

"Tsubaki," Soul said. "Take off your top and let Black*Star squeeze them."

"Ok." Tsubaki sighed. "A dare's a dare." Tsubaki took down her top making her perfectly rounded boobs jiggle. Souls nose started to bleed as well as Black*Star's while Kid and Ash were both passed out. "Come on Black*Star." Black*Star looked like he was about to perform heart surgery, positioning his hand to get _the perfect squeeze. _

"Duh…" Black*Star finally just squeezed Tsubaki's breasts as both of them secretly enjoyed, though Tsubaki was enjoying it far more than Black*Star. It took all Tsubaki's will power not to moan or yell Black*Star's name. Black*Star finally let go and Tsubaki put her top back up."

"Uh, Mitchell, I dare you to draw on Kid's face while he's sleeping." Tsubaki said.

"Done." Mitchell said drawing seven squares on one side of Kids face and nine circles on the other and a right triangle on his fore head. Kid felt the touch of something on his face and woke to see Mitchell holding a marker. Kid ran to the mirror near Ash. The horrible haircut plus the marker on his face plus the nosebleed on one nostril made Kid freak out.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Kid screeched waking up Ash.

"What is it- AHHHH!" Ash just saw Kid's face and screamed. Apparently ridicule was too much. Kid grabbed Ash by his jacket and tossed him out the window. "SHI-." Ash was cut short by his face hitting the ground from two stories up.

"Well as much as I'd love to ask Kid to finger Liz," Mitchell said, "I think some one better take Ash too the hospital. I think he's bleeding. Ummm…NOT IT!" Every body yelled not it as Soul and Maka ran to their rooms and everyone else dashed out of the apartment.

In the morning Maka groggily got out of bed and went to look out the window, glad that it was only Saturday. She looked at the shy and the laughing Sun and then looked down at the cobblestone street but there was something on the ground…

"_HOLY SHIT, NO ONE GOT ASH?!" _Maka thought. She ran to Soul's room and woke him up. "SOUL! SOUL!"

"What?!" Soul whined wanting to sleep in."

"We forgot Ash."

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty all stood around the body of Ash. Dried blood stained the cobblestone street leading to Ash's skull.

"Why didn't any body get him?!" Liz asked in anger.

"I don't know," Black*Star yelled back. "You were the one who slept with him!" Liz blushed and turned away then looking down at Ash's possibly dead body.

"Uhgg." Ash grunted trying to get his face form the pavement.

"He's getting up!" Maka said rushing to his side.

"MAKA!" Spirit yelled from atop a building. "Don't you dare touch my daughter, you zombie." Spirit said then jumping down from the building and kicking Ash in the face as soon as Ash turned his face up.

"Wait what?!" Ash yelled as his face was being impaled by Spirit's foot. Ash was rocketed backwards into a building.

"DAD THAT WAS ASH!" Maka screamed. The group ran over to Ash to his badly bloodied face.

"Oh, sorry Ash." Spirit said slowly walking away trying not to be discovered. Everyone instantly turned to see Spirit sneaking away. They all glare at him and then Spirit started running.

"Lets get him to the infirmary." Kid said lifting up one of Ash's shoulders with the help of Black*Star.

_DWMA infirmary_

Ash glared at every person in the room finally remembering how Kid threw him out the window and how no one helped him to the hospital. His forehead crusted with blood from the two-story fall and Spirit's super kick.

"A whole night," Ash said. "A whole night I spent bleeding out in the middle of the street, and NO NODY EVEN CALLED THE AMBULANCE!" Ash frowned in utter anger. "Just leave." He said looking down. He felt so betrayed and even by Liz. He just needed to leave; they didn't care about him so who would notice.

Ash got up and took his IV out and then left heading towards his apartment. Ash stopped directly before his apartment door, he changed his mind and headed for the front gates of Death City.


	5. Finally

_Le' Bistro Restaurant_

Soul and Maka were sitting at their table waiting for the bill in awkward, painful silence. Soul really wanted to make this work but all his attempts would end in the same result; silence.

"So…" Soul started, but he quite couldn't find the words to continue on what he wanted to say. Soul wanted to say something about Ash but realize how that could become a heated argument as Soul thought that Ash was cool but Maka actually hated him. That was the real reason she gave that _horrible _dare. "What's your favorite book?" Soul finally asked.

"Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck. I think it really shows the proof of American chauvinism while also showing the tribulation that many of the immigrants of the Dustbowl of the 1930's. And while many of the primary and supporting characters are supercilious and may dither sometimes, their visceral leads them to the path of fantastic wealth though through much hardship. Your thoughts, and if you haven't any what's your favorite book, Soul?"

Soul's mind was ripped in two. Completely shredded by Maka's superior vocabulary and intellect. Soul tried so incredibly hard to follow along and try o understand the foreign language Maka had just spoken.

"My favorite book is…" Soul quickly scanned the room for anything that might spark an idea to lie about a book. Soul actually hadn't read any books other than when he was five. He saw some one reading a book, Fifty… "Fifty Shades of Grey!" He said.

"Eww!" Maka said, "You're such a pervert. That book is completely about full penetration sex." She whispered to Soul. Soul was shocked at the wild accusation Maka made. "You've never read a book have you." Maka said smugly.

"I have!" Soul protested. Maka looked at him in the eyes but Soul couldn't stare straight back. He had to force his eyes into place to look Maka straight in the eyes else he would be caught. He couldn't breath as he strained his eyes to stay still but then a blood vessel above right eye popped and couldn't hold back. Soul's eyes twisted wildly when he released strain on. "Ahhh…" Soul groaned.

"Eeeewww…" Maka said looking at Soul's pupils bouncing around in his eye socket. Soul leaned back in his chair gasping. "Wait," said Maka.

"_Oh no, she's discovered me!" _Soul thought.

"If you can't look me in the eye, that means you're lying about having ever read a book!" Maka stated.

"You got me." Soul said. Maka was about to say something when the waiter interrupted her.

"Your bill, sir." The waiter said handing it to Soul. It was $80 but soul didn't care one, because it changed the subject of Soul's lie, and two, because he got to have diner with Maka.

_Maka's apartment_

Soul and Maka had just got home and Soul collapsed on the sofa still looking at Maka. She was so beautiful but he couldn't say that to her face. He just didn't have the confidence to present his feelings for her. She had such a tender and loving soul but also very outspoken as an individual; he truly loved her.

"Soul," Maka said softly. Soul then gulped afraid that she was going to criticize the date. Soul walks into Maka's room and sits on the far side of her bed. "I'm going to have Ash removed from our team and from the DWMA." Soul was completely shocked at what she said.

"Wait, what?! Why?!" Soul saw Ash as a very good friend who earned his place on the team. He'd gone through so much to get to be removed and expelled.

"He's just not mentally fit to be on the team. I mean sure he has gone through some tough shit but haven't we all? He keeps getting hurt and getting captured and beat up; it just doesn't seem like he should be here." Soul's mouth was literally hanging open. "Plus on a personal note," Maka continued, "He really is making things awkward, I mean we are all couples in a strong relationship and him being alone isn't good for him to be alone."

"Wait," Soul said, "We're in a relationship? If even that, a strong one?" Maka's face exploded into a red mess as she smiled a little. Maka then saw Soul's passionate expression and turned away frowning. "Maka." Soul said softly leaning over Maka. Maka saw how fit and lean Soul actually was. She wanted him but if Soul rejected her… Soul leaned in and grabbed the back of Maka's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Neither of them cared about any thing else in the world at that moment.

Maka started to undo Soul's button down shirt as Soul did the same to Maka. The whole while they were vigorously kissing, their tongues inside each other's mouths. Soul's shirt was off as was Maka's except for her bra until Soul unhooked. Normally Soul would have a joke of how flat her chest was, but we just continued kissing her passionately.

After about five minutes of only tongue and foreplay with Maka's somewhat flat breasts, Soul couldn't hold out any longer. Soul unzipped his fly and took off his pants so he was only in his boxers. Maka pulled off her skirt and moved her panties to one side revealing her tight and wet heat.

Soul put the tip of his at her pussy her gasp a little. He then grabbed Maka's hips and pushed into her softly.

"Ohhhhh!" Maka groaned. She couldn't help it as Soul rode her faster. This was both Maka's and Soul's dreams and they both loved each other but they couldn't squeeze the worlds out but they both knew.

"Gah…" Soul said, "Cumming!" Soul then finished filling Maka with his cum. They then both collapsed after being completely tired out. Maka fell asleep on her bed with Soul lying next to her smiling at the thought of what he'd finally done.

_50 miles outside Death City_

"Its time." A man dressed in black baggy pants made of polyester and dark robes over his torso hiding his arms. His face seemed very grim with an evil smirk that show that 'he doesn't give a shit' unless it directly affects him. His hair was jet black and parted to the right side; overall he gave a dark and mysterious ton

Behind him a legion of what was 5000 and all dressed in black jump suits. They all bore a mask that looked like it was made of white acrylic with a red line running across the width of the mask. All carried a weapon of some sort like a katana, mace, scythe, great sword, or brass knuckles.

Next to the mysterious man stood the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster, still in his hunter coat and steel mask with the scratches on it, looked towards the DWMA.

"Hey, Nightgale." Huntsmaster asked. "I thought you said we wouldn't be working together?" Nightgale looked at the Huntsmaster and then back to the Death City in the distance.

"The original plan was not to work together. But, I wanted to ensure our victory." Nightgale replied. Nightgale squinted at something not too far away from them. "Huntsmaster, kill or stop what ever that is."

"Got it." Huntsmaster said before disappearing.

"Move out." Nightgale called his troops to move out. Nightgale's troops sprinted towards Death City and past the man in the desert. The man looked at the people running past him and then looked at Huntsmaster.

"What's this and who are you." The man asked.

"We are invading the DWMA and I am Huntsmaster. Stand aside or be killed." He said.

"I see. While I don't care what happens to Death City and its denizens, I am looking for a fight." The man said. "By the way, my names Ash."


	6. The Siege Begins

"Very well." Huntsmaster said. "Since there's no one around and I want to end this quickly, I can use my Soul Resonate." Ash poised himself preparing himself for the Huntsmaster to attack. The Huntsmaster looked at Ash's soul but didn't see anything special. It looked a little above average but there was something odd. The Huntsmaster discerned the thought and started to resonate with the double axes he drew from inside his coat. "Soul Resonate!"

The Huntsmaster swept once with one of his axes but Ash saw through it. Ash saw the silent and invisible but powerfully compressed wavelengths. Ash knew it would cut right through him because the wavelengths were so powerful. Ash dodges out of the way but the invisible wavelengths cut Ash's jacket sleeve proving Ash's theory.

"So, you can sense the attack but let's see if that was just a coincidence." Huntsmaster said swinging his axes at Ash as he ran towards Ash. Ash then gracefully dodged every single one making his way to the Huntsmaster. Once Ash was within one foot of the Huntsmaster he disappeared and then reappeared behind the Huntsmaster then hitting the Huntsmaster in the left kidney with his wavelength.

"_Shit, that was some speed and with his wavelength attack he is formidable." _The Huntsmaster thought. Ash grinned seeing his attack worked. Huntsmaster tried to attack but missed. The Huntsmaster angrily threw swipes every trying to hit Ash.

"That's not going to work," Ash said, "My wavelength attack induces madness causing you to hallucinate on where I'm standing within the range of sight, smell, sound, or even taste." Ash smiled. Running at light speed to attack the Huntsmaster Ash was shocked when the Huntsmaster blocked his fist with the flat side of his axe.

"Soul Perception, mother fucker." The Huntsmaster said trying to counter attack but Ash just dodged it. "You are powerful, but I'd like to see _your_ Soul Resonate."

"No." Ash replied.

"No?" The Huntsmaster mimicked, "Then die."

_Death City_

"We're under attack!" Sid yelled to Stein, Spirit, Marie, Mifune, and Lord Death. Stein grabbed when she transformed into her Death Scythe, Lord Death grabbed Death Scythe Spirit, and Mifune sent Angela to her room and then prepare for battle. Just as Lord Death left the DWMA Nightgale instantly attacked Lord Death holding him back. Nightgale's troops flooded the city. Lord Death was fighting Nightgale while Sid was fighting with ease with his weapon until Free showed seeing his chance to attack the DWMA.

Sid and Marie were crushing the assassins until a man with a black suit and green tie showed up with a giant war hammer in hand. His eyes were empty fully black while he had a grim smile as a façade. He was extremely pale looking like a zombie with great control over his attacks.

"I'm Breen." He said with glee, "I'm going to kill you." He said still smiling. Breen carried the war hammer like it was a knife and swung it easily at Stein. Stein and Marie were evenly matched with Breen, all fighting at the same pace.

Ox, Harvard, Kim, Jessica, Kilik, Pot of Thunder, Pot of Fire, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patty all gathered to defend the DWMA from the invasion of assassins dressed in black.

"BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!" Black*Star yelled before the army in front of him. "Well if you wont bow, then die." Black*Star rushed the army with Tsubaki followed by everybody else slaying many men but barely making a dent in the massive amount of assassins.

_45 miles from Death City_

The Huntsmaster and Ash were fighting in between milliseconds barely visible at all. Bouncing back and forth by attacking, blocking, then counter attacking until the Huntsmaster stopped the annoying stalemate.

When the Huntsmaster neared Ash, he cut his own hand making the blood go into Ash's eyes. Ash spun out of control going to fast without seeing where he was going. Ash crashed into the ground while the Huntsmaster purposely hit Ash in the shoulder and then in the leg.

"GAH! Damn!" Ash yelled as he tumbled to the ground bleeding. "Shit." Ash lay on ground helpless against the Huntsmaster.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm not going to kill you." The Huntsmaster said, "But the next time I see you, you better use your Soul Resonance- or I will kill." And with that the Huntsmaster ran to join the fight in Death City. Ash felt stupid as he looked to the ground and he knew what the Huntsmaster had planned. He knew Ash would come after him but would have to use his Soul Resonance.

Ash never wanted to use his Soul after the first time. He hated his Soul resonance because his parents were murdered when he used it; by Ash. His Soul Resonance was so powerful but promised never to use it again as long as he loved his partners. That doesn't apply know as Ash decided it was time to use his Soul Resonance. He's killed every person he's ever loved and he has no one to promise to so he may now use his greatest strength to kill the Huntsmaster.

_Death City_

When the Huntsmaster he saw that the number of Alchemist minions, or Chemists, were dwindling but from what. The Huntsmaster saw that revived Breen was fighting Stein, Free was fighting Sid, Nightgale was fighting Lord Death… the Huntsmaster then saw that the academy students were the one killing the Chemists. The Huntsmaster jumped down in front of Maka, Black*Star, and Kid.

"I think not." Huntsmaster said. Kilik, Ox, and Kim were all injured and needed to get cover.

"We'll cover you!" Maka said holding up Soul in a defensive matter. Black*Star brandished Tsubaki in her Enchanted Sword mode and Kid aimed Liz and Patty at the Huntsmaster's head. The team of three meisters and four weapons engaged the Huntsmaster with Resonance Link but even with Soul playing his song the Huntsmaster was too fast.

The Huntsmaster was about to strike Black*Star down when a figure hit the Huntsmaster in the ribs with a swift punch. Ash stood in front of Black*Star glaring at the Huntsmaster.


	7. Madness

"Shall we end this?" Ash asked the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster smiled from within his mask. Neither of them wanted anyone to see their Resonance so the jumped atop buildings and ended up in the ballroom.

"Soul Resonance!" The Huntsmaster yelled as started to swipe at Ash dodged with grace easily evading the Huntsmaster's attacks. "Oh come on!"

"Fine." Ash said landing in the middle of the ballroom. "Soul Resonance." Ash then glared at the Huntsmaster calmly. The Huntsmaster blinked one and then Ash was gone. The Huntsmaster looked around the room for Ash but couldn't find him. He looked behind then turned around to see a massive amount of meat hooks hanging from the ceiling. The Huntsmaster then turned back to see the same sight all around him; meat hooks handing from the ceiling. He looked at the ground and saw hooks with a chain attached to the ground but lying limp.

"I told," The Huntsmaster called out, "This trick wont work twice and this isn't even scary!" The Huntsmaster laughed as he cut down many of the hooks handing from the ceiling with one cut. But new ones just fell back into place and the one that fell to the ground attached themselves to the floor.

The hooks from the ground and the ceiling shot their selves at the Huntsmaster but the Huntsmaster stood his ground confident that the illusions wouldn't hurt him. When the first hook cut him he was incredibly shocked that he allowed himself to be hit by seven more but taking to serious wounds. The Huntsmaster dodged, evaded, and cut while running around the massive room but couldn't outsmart or destroy the hooks.

The Huntsmaster then jumped off the balcony into the courtyard to see corpses strewn everywhere. Every single person was dead but he didn't care until he saw Nightgale _and _Lord Death's dead bodies. The same kind of hooks from before were hung _everywhere _and hundreds were connected to the ground.

The Huntsmaster gaped at the horrible sight before him. He personally didn't care that they were dead but was worried about what killed every single person. But what he saw next made him fear for the first time in many years. The hooks levitated from the ground then stabbing their hooks into the backs of the corpses skulls. The dead bodies on hooks flew towards the Huntsmaster smiling like they had learned a secret he didn't.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" _The Huntsmaster thought to himself. "ASH! WHAT IS THIS! WHO ARE YOU! DID YOU DID THIS?!" The Huntsmaster ran and ran until he couldn't take another step. He realized that he was at the edge of a cliff one step from falling over into the abyss. The endless cadavers controlled by those horrible hooks were nearing him. The Huntsmaster had no idea what to do until he thought of how far the fall was. He looked over and decides it was the only way to end it. The Huntsmaster stepped of the ridge and fell until…

The Huntsmaster felt the front of entire body crack as blood splattered the dance floor he had fallen on. He couldn't move from the fall he had taken but he was somehow alive.

"Hello." Ash said stood over the Huntsmaster smiling innocently.

"You…" The Huntsmaster managed to say through the immense pain he was in.

"Let me explain," Ash said, "My Soul Resonance is very unique. It creates an inescapable nightmare that I may control in any was I like. It infects my enemy with unbelievably ridiculous amounts of madness making them believe it's real. But, there's a catch: whatever happens to you in your nightmare happens to you in real life. It was amusing seeing you trying to dodge and escape the little hooks I sent out until you finally jumped off the cliff. You feel from a standing position, but instead of getting a headache from hitting the floor to hard, you erupted in blood when you hit the ground. I saved your life so I could tell this to you by changing the height of the ground." The Huntsmaster was shocked at the amount of power from this one soul. "Funny thing is," Ash continued, "I hate my ability; the ability to induce madness. I hate madness because madness caused me to kill my parents and my partners. And now," Ash said mockingly, picking up one of the Huntsmaster's axes. "You die." Blood splattered the floor.

A man in a hunters coat and steel mask walked into the night alone.


	8. Ending the War

_DWMA_

Blood splattered streets, corpses strewn everywhere, buildings destroyed; but there was no other word to describe it than victory. Stein, Marie, and Mifune were all collapsed on the ground from killing Breen; Sid had been injured badly when fighting Free and had let him get away; and Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty were all panting from killing an entire army that poised to destroy the DWMA. Everybody on the battleground cheered as Lord Death finally hit Nightgale in the chest with Spirit. Nightgale flew out of Death City and into the desert. There was no way possible for anyone to survive a critical blow like that.

Soul transformed to his human form and grabbed Maka to give her a long passionate kiss, as Kid did to Liz, and Black*Star did to Tsubaki. Patty went to find Chrona and kissed him not as a boyfriend but just a celebratory manor. Many students cheered with glee as the unexpected war of the Alchemists was over for good.

"I wonder if Ash killed that guy," Maka said, "He had a very powerful soul that I think we would have had much trouble in fighting him." Maka personally didn't care but just wanted to show Soul that she did.

"Speaking of Ash; where is he?" Kid said. They all gave each other worried glances, as Maka didn't sense his soul. Kid went up to Sid and commanded him to send a search party to find Ash. They searched all of Death City until Liz found him; dead. She screamed when she saw his bloodied body and departed head. Kid ran to the screaming Liz.

"Liz are you- OH GOD!" Kid then saw Ash on the ground without a head, covered in blood. Liz buried her face into Kid's shoulder as she started crying. Kid looked down as he called the rest of the group in to see the gruesome scene. "Cover your eyes if you hate gore." Kid said as the others entered the room.

As soon as Tsubaki saw Ash she immediately ran out of the room holding her stomach with Black*Star chasing after her. Patty's usual smile turned into a frown as she and Chrona also left. Only Kid, Liz, Maka, and Soul remained in the room with Ash's corpse.

"Damn." Soul said as Stein entered the room unperturbed by the gruesome sight. "Can you save him, Stein?"

"No. He's been dead for too long, lost too much blood, and worst of all, I can't repair decapitations." Stein said gravely, "As his only friends, and on the note that he has no kin, you may schedule his funeral." Stein then left the room leaving the couples alone.

"Lets reschedule the party for next week and cancel school on Monday to have Ash's funeral." Kid said. He felt horrible that Ash had killed everyone he loved but felt it odd that the man called the Huntsmaster, and extremely powerful human, had eaten Ash's soul. It didn't seem like he was aiming to become a Kishin but he might have collected it for another reason.

Stein came back in the collect the body on a stretcher as everyone else left the room.

_DWMA graveyard_

The entire school stood within the DWMA graveyard that Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki first fought Sid in. Ash's former group stood closest to the newest grave along with the school's teachers. Lord Death was giving the traditional speech that he always gave when a student dies. The last time Lord Death gave the speech was incredibly long time ago that neither Stein nor Spirit could remember.

Maka was grinning on the inside. She didn't even care about him or Madeline or April, she was glad that bastard Ash was dead. Maka thought Ash was a freak because he slept with Liz even though that wasn't when Liz and Kid were dating. Maka just resented Ash from the day she sensed his soul Maka knew that she would always hated Ash. Another reason was because he tried to hit on her, Maka declined and Ash left disappointed. Soul said she was overreacting but she didn't care; Ash was dead.

"And that is why we respect any fallen comrades." Lord Death finished his speech. "Would anybody like to say a word in Ash's honor." No one responded to Lord Death's question until he spoke again. "Well then… let us take the day off to remember our fallen member of the DWMA!" This was the only thing out of the entire funeral people cheered at.

After everybody had left, only Ash's former group was left. Liz then broke down into tears next to Kid and Patty.

"What's wrong sis?" Patty asked, "Are you sad Ash died? Here." Patty started to hug her sister lovingly. Kid gave a concerned look at Liz wondering if she still feelings for Ash.

"No," Liz said wiping her eyes, "I'm not crying because he's gone, I'm crying because no _cares _he's gone. I should, but _I _don't even care." This was news everyone left standing in the graveyard had already known but was horrible and dark. They all wondered if they really didn't care or if there was some type of curse around him.

Kid was deep into thought about this while the others tried to think of something else. Kid thought something was off when he'd seen Ash's body; something definitely wasn't right. No, no. Kid couldn't be thinking about this right now, not when the dance was only a week away and he had to clean the dance floor of Ash's blood…

"_Shit." _Kid thought. Kid then ran to Stein and asked him what time Ash had died.

"Ash died at about 11:03. About an hour and a half before the battle ended giving this Huntsmaster guy more than enough time to escape." Stein said. Kid ran to the dance floor and looked around the room. Only a giant pool of blood remained in the center of the room. He noticed very small trickles of blood here and there leading to the balcony but then the blood trail turned back and led to the blood pool.

"_Hmm…" _Kid thought_, "This is odd, the Huntsmaster has axes which are meant for one hit kills. But there are many small drops of blood so I don't think the Huntsmaster did this and I've never seen Ash's Soul Resonance. I remember him saying one time that he didn't need weapons to resonate." _

Kid then looked off the balcony and sighed. He didn't want to believe Ash was dead because of the somewhat misleading clues but… Kid gave up being detective and discerned his earlier thought. The surprise war was over and now Death City and the DWMA could resume peace. Kid then went home to get some supplies to clean the blood to prepare for the party.


End file.
